Sur le quai de la gare
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: Three-shot - Trois vies qui se mêlent et se démêlent. Lorsque passé, présent et futur ne font plus qu'un. Hermione est partie alors que tout s'effondre derrière elle.
1. Sur le quai de la gare

Les personnages appartiennent à** J.K Rowling**.

_Un OS sur le couple Hermione/Drago._

_Ca ne se fini pas mal. Mais ça ne se fini pas bien non plus._

_Après, cela dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Musique - Kate Nash, _Nicest Thing_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sur le quai de la gare

**.**

**Futur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle lui avait dit. Elle avait réussi. Elle lui avait tout dit. Dans un murmure. Là, comme ça. C'était sorti._ J'pars. Pour de bon, cette fois. Tu m'retiendras pas. Tu m'retiendras plus_. Sur le coup, ça l'avait libérée. Ca lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'était sentie puissante, comme si elle contrôlait la situation. Pour une fois. Et puis elle avait vite déchanté.

Là, sur le ce quai de gare, perdue dans la foule. Dans la houle. Les gens se bousculent. Se percutent. Se croisent et ne se voient pas. Elle aimerait les arrêter un à un et leur demander si, eux aussi, ils ont ce sentiment de ne pas savoir où ils vont. Mais les visages qu'elle voit sont fermés et ne lui révèlent aucune émotion. Ils avancent, et c'est tout.

Elle tient sa valise à bout de bras, là, au milieu du quai. Elle est figée dans le temps. Elle s'est arrêtée et les autres poursuivent leur course. Elle est un peu perdue. Un peu hésitante. Mais après tout, elle lui avait dit, qu'elle allait partir. Elle lui avait dit. Parce qu'elle en avait assez. Assez de ce triangle amoureux qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer.

Il n'avait jamais pu se concentrer sur elle. _Seulement_ elle. Il y avait toujours eu_ l'autre_, dans son cœur. Dans ses yeux. C'était simple à comprendre. Mais elle avait mis tellement de temps à le remarquer. Il vivait entre deux eaux, entre deux feux. _Et il n'avait jamais été foutu de faire un choix_. Pourtant, c'était pas compliqué. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait choisi de partir et de refaire sa vie. Partir pour aller nulle part et partout à la fois. Elle voulait juste oublier, qu'un jour, on l'avait trompée de toutes les façons qui soient.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - C'est encore elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la toise avec colère. Ses yeux sont sombres et lourds de reproches. Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas lorsqu'elle lui parle de _l'autre_. Mais elle, elle s'en fichait, de ses états d'âme. Il était trop tard pour nier la réalité. Alors il la toise, debout, dans leur salon, alors qu'elle est assise sur le canapé. Ses cheveux blonds sont plaqués en arrière. Il se coiffe toujours comme cela pour aller _la_ voir.

Au fil du temps, elle avait vite compris qu'il menait une autre vie. Il aurait pu faire un choix. Mais il n'avait pas voulu. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne s'est jamais résolu à faire un choix. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'_elle_ est du même milieu que lui ? Ils se connaissent depuis toujours. C'est évident que cela aurait aboutir sur quelque chose. Pourtant, il s'obstine à les garder toutes les deux dans sa vie.

« - Je ne veux plus en parler, Hermione. »

« - A quoi bon. Je sais tout. Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'apporte ? Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de te l'apporter, moi aussi ? »

« - Tu es stupide. »

Les mots la giflent. Ca lui cuit la peau et lui brûle le cœur. Elle baisse la tête et fait semblant de lire le livre qu'elle tient. Un, deux, trois pas. La porte claque. Et elle pleure en silence. Ses larmes s'écrasent sur les feuilles jaunies par le temps et l'usure. Elles absorbent son chagrin et son impuissance. Elle envoie valser l'ouvrage sur le sol. Il tombe, ouvert, sur le carrelage.

Elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle reste. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle l'aime un peu trop ? Un peu trop maladivement. Et elle voudrait en vouloir à cette autre femme, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas reprocher à quelqu'un d'avoir commis les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. C'aurait été facile, pourtant, de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle sait que cela ne résoudra rien. Elle voudrait le laisser partir. Mais elle ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Elle l'aime bien trop pour cela.

Il avait rejoint l'Ordre, pendant la guerre. Il s'était repenti. Elle l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour. Elle l'avait toujours connu vivant dans ce monde froid, ce monde qu'il possédait. Mais, dans les rangs de l'Ordre, il ne possédait plus rien. Il était aussi démuni que n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis elle était tombée pour lui. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Mais il avait déjà vécu avant de la connaître. Et il n'avait jamais pu se détacher de sa vie d'avant.

Ce qu'elle sait de _l'autre_, c'est qu'elle s'est battue aux côtés du Mage Noir et qu'ils avaient été amis à Poudlard. Mais, ne s'étant battue que par obligation, elle avait juste était jugée avant d'être envoyée deux ans à Azkaban. Elle était ressortie au bout d'un an et demi. Et tout ce temps, il l'avait attendue. Elle le sait parce qu'il lui avait envoyé des lettres. Il avait même été la voir.

Pourtant, il l'aimait. Elle en était persuadée. Elle le savait parce qu'il restait malgré tout. S'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter l'autre, il ne pouvait également pas se résoudre à la laisser. Elle se demande quelle erreur elle a commise. Et ce, depuis des mois, des années.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quand il rentre, elle a fait ses valises. Elle a pris le nécessaire. Juste de quoi recommencer sa vie ailleurs. Le reste, elle lui laisse. Il peut tout jeter, tout brûler. Son unique valise est posée dans l'entrée, devant la porte, bien en évidence. Il doit hésiter, sur le pas de la porte. Mais la porte fini par se refermer. Elle entend le bruit de ses pas feutré qui se rapproche. Elle attend, assise dans le fauteuil.

Il fini par faire irruption dans le salon. Il est blême. Au fond d'elle, cela la touche. Peut-être va-t-il finir par se rendre compte qu'il va la perdre pour de bon. Il lui lance un regard confus et interrogateur. _Comme s'il ne savait pas_ _pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi_. Elle remarque que ses cheveux sont en bataille. Ses yeux d'argent la sondent. Elle se ferme. Elle ne veut pas lui dévoiler son chagrin. _Ses faiblesses._

« - Pourquoi ta valise se trouve dans le couloir ? dit-il alors qu'il connaît la réponse à sa propre question. »

« - Parce que c'est fini. Ce jeu entre toi, moi et l'autre. Tu ne peux pas, _tu ne veux pas _faire de choix. Alors je pars. J'pars. Pour de bon, cette fois. Tu m'retiendras pas. Tu m'retiendras plus. »

« - Laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

« - M'expliquer quoi ? Qu'il te faut du temps ? Trois ans n'ont pas suffit. Que tu m'aime ? Visiblement pas assez. Que tu as besoin de moi ? Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. On croit toujours que l'on a besoin de quelque chose. Mais ce n'est qu'un besoin égoïste. On ne blesse pas, on ne fait pas de mal à ceux que l'on aime. »

Elle voit son visage qui se défait. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être satisfaite d'elle-même. Au moins, son départ le touche. Il ne rien de plus. Elle prend sa baguette qui traîne sur la table basse. Elle enfile ses chaussures et un manteau. Et puis elle quitte l'appartement. Elle part. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle avait tant hésité à faire cela. C'était si simple, en fin de compte. Sa valise en main, elle dévale les escaliers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle attend son train. Elle repense à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Au fond, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu pour elle toute seule. Il avait toujours eut l'air absent. Il avait toujours été avec l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. _Les voyageurs se bousculent et se percutent_. Elle attend. Elle attend cette promesse de nouveau départ.

Le train arrive en gare. Il vomi des dizaines de passagers. Le quai est encombré. Elle tente de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Sa valise à la main, elle fend les flots de voyageurs. Elle a l'impression d'être perdue au milieu de nulle part. Elle a l'impression de brasser de l'air. _Elle pourrait peut-être rester_ ? Elle chasse cette pensée de son esprit et elle s'élance à cœur perdu dans cette foule qui s'acharne contre elle.

Elle atteint enfin le train. Son ticket dans la poche de son manteau, elle pose sa valise dans le wagon. Elle soupire et détend sa main droite. C'est sa vie qu'elle a mise dans cette valise. Et cette vie pèse horriblement lourd. Elle est lourde de remords, de chagrin et de rêves illusoires._ Il n'y a pas de place pour deux femmes dans le cœur d'un homme_. Elle grimpe dans le wagon. Et puis on la retient violemment en arrière, la faisant presque trébucher. Elle se retourne. C'est lui.

Le visage rouge, il est essoufflé. Il a couru. Couru pour la rattraper. Elle se sent défaillir. Elle sent toute sa volonté lui échapper. Mais elle se détache de sa main qui la retient. Elle bloque l'entrée du wagon et des voyageurs manifestent leur mécontentement. Mais elle veut écouter ce qu'il a lui dire. C'est la dernière fois qu'il a l'occasion de lui dire qu'il est désolé.

« - Ne pars pas. murmure-t-il. Je vais changer. Pansy n'est personne. Je me suis accroché à elle parce que nous étions proches, avant. Mais elle n'est personne, pour moi. Elle me rappelle trop celui que j'étais. Toi, tu m'as fait entrevoir celui que je pourrais être. »

Elle réfléchit. Ces mots se cognent contre son cœur. Elle ferme les yeux et ravale ses larmes. Il n'a pas su saisir la chance qu'elle lui avait laissée. Le train siffle et les voyageurs s'écartent des rails. Lui, il la supplie du regard. Il l'implore de ses yeux couleur d'orage. _Mais il n'a pas su saisir sa chance_. Le train commence à avancer. Et elle le voit qui marche en lui tendant la main. _Le train prend de la vitesse_. Et il se met à courir sur le long du quai.

« - Non, Drago. C'est trop tard. Je pars. »

Elle murmure. Elle se demande s'il l'entend. Sûrement, car il s'arrête, en plein milieu du quai, la main tendue vers elle. Elle ne le quitte pas du regard mais elle obligée de rentrer. Les portes du wagon se referment derrière son passage. Elle pose sa main sur son cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle cligne des yeux sous les regards interloqués des autres passagers. Elle réalise qu'elle vient de mettre un terme à sa vie d'avant. Elle se sent bien. _Elle se sent libre_.

* * *

_Voila, voilà. Alors, que pensez-vous de ce Drago déchiré entre les deux femmes de sa vie ? Je sais, on ne voit pas Pansy dans cet OS. Mais j'ai écris depuis le point de vue d'Hermione. Ca n'aurait pas été logique de vraiment intégrer Pansy au récit. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

Mel'.

.

.

.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Leila** : _Tout d'abord, merci pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait mourir d'une déshydratation oculaire ! :) Ensuite, merci pour tes compliments. Peut-être que je vais faire un chapitre depuis le POV de Drago, pour te faire plaisir. ;) Je vais réfléchir. Je l'écrirais sûrement, quand j'aurais le temps. Encore merci. :)_

**Syttaa **: _Je suis contente d'avoir "comblé ta faim". x) Et puis, en effet, j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans la parodie et de faire une Hermione complètement soumise aux moindres désirs de Drago et de lui faire se casser la gueule en prime. ;) Merci pour cette review et pour ton soutient. :)_


	2. Le silence de l'absence

_Voici la suite de _Sur le quai de la gare_ depuis le point de vue de Drago._

_J'ai écrit cette suite à la demande de _**Leila**. _J'espère que cette suite te satisfait bien qu'elle soit un peut courte._

_Mais à la base, j'étais partie sur un OS et ceci n'est qu'un bonus._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le silence de l'absence

.

**Présent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle est partie. En lui, c'est le manque qui s'installe. Il est là, sur ce quai de gare, à moitié essoufflé. A moitié brisé. L'espace d'un instant, il voudrait se laisser sombrer. Mais les voyageurs autour de lui le regardent avec curiosité. De la curiosité déplacée. Il se reprend et se redresse. Il foudroie la foule du regard et instantanément, les dizaines de paires d'yeux se détournent de lui. Il se sent mis à nu. Il se sent blessé et profondément humilié. Il se sent perdu.

Elle lui avait lancé ça du bout des lèvres. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, le regard vaguement troublé. Il avait remarqué que sa valise se trouvait dans l'entrée. Il sait qu'elle ne l'avait pas placée là de manière anodine. Elle voulait qu'il la voie. Elle voulait que ce soit la première chose qu'il remarque en franchissant le pas de la porte. Et il avait compris. Il avait compris que cette fois, elle était déterminée.

Une chose s'était fendillée, en lui. _Malgré lui_. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, assise, les jambes croisées, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, il avait su. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Mais elle était digne. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait fait, toutes ces années, pour rester digne. Parce qu'il l'avait ridiculisée. Il l'avait éloignée du monde qu'elle connaissait. Et tout le monde avait finit par savoir que Drago Malefoy entretenait une liaison avec la fille Parkinson.

Il s'assoit sur un des bancs de la gare King's Cross. Pansy. Son souvenir le frappe en pleine figure. Il repense à toutes ces fois où il avait été la voir, à Azkaban. Il se remémore l'endroit froid et sombre. Le pire endroit qu'il ait jamais vu. Il s'était toujours senti coupable qu'elle ait été punie alors que lui, il s'en était sorti par pure lâcheté. Azkaban l'avait brisée. Et il s'était fais la promesse d'être là pour elle. Parce qu'ils avaient été amis. Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours compris.

Et puis il y a Hermione. Elle lui avait fait toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts. Elle avait fait un nombre incalculable de sacrifices. Elle était même allée jusqu'à se couper de ses propres amis, pour lui. Ou peut-être l'avait-il forcée ? Il ne sait plus. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il veut oublier ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Il l'avait rendue froide. Il l'avait blessée. Et maintenant, elle était partie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Drago, tu comptes vivre encore longtemps, comme ça ? Entre elle et moi ? »

_Tais-toi, Pansy_. Il ne veut pas répondre. Il n'aime pas lorsqu'elle lui parle d'Hermione. Elles sont tellement différentes l'une de l'autre. Pansy, elle, est brisée. Elle avait laissé son âme dans les murs de la prison d'Azkaban. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il avait connue. Elle était devenue morose et profondément terne. Mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à la laisser. Parce qu'il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Il s'était toujours plu à croire qu'elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Alors il l'avait logée, dans une petite maison, au sud de l'Angleterre. Elle vivait simplement. Et il se plaisait à croire que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'en sortait. Mais tout cela avait toujours était faux. Il avait voulut croire qu'elle dépendait de lui pour excuser sa conduite.

Elle est allongée, sur son torse, la tête posée sur son épaule. Son dos est découvert et ses longs cheveux sombres se perdent sur les draps. Sa peau est pâle et froide. Il n'aime pas lorsqu'elle se colle contre lui. Il n'aime pas lorsque sa peau glacée se fond avec la sienne. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à lui dire qu'il ne l'aime plus. Parce qu'il l'avait aimée, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient adolescents. C'était avant la guerre. Avant les morts. Avant les jours sombres. Ils étaient similaires. Aujourd'hui, ils n'ont plus rien en commun. Elle avait choisi sa voie et lui, la sienne.

Elle soupire et roule sur le côté. Ses cheveux effleurent son torse nu. Il frissonne. Il ne ressent plus rien pour elle. Hormis un semblant d'affection. Il le sait depuis longtemps. Mais il ne sait plus comment gérer la situation. La guerre l'avait rendu passif et amer. La guerre l'avait affecté plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il n'était même plus capable de choisir entre Pansy et Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il se réveille en sursaut. Trois jours qu'il fait le même rêve et qu'il revoit Pansy lui posant encore et toujours la même question. _Tu comptes vivre encore longtemps, comme ça ? Entre elle et moi _? Depuis qu'Hermione est partie, il se réveil toutes les nuits. Instinctivement, il cherche sa présence à ses côtés. Mais sa place est vide et froide. _Elle est partie_. C'était presque trop évident. Il ne sait pas où elle a puisé la force de rester.

Il se redresse. Il tourne le regard vers la table de chevet. Une photo s'y trouve. Elle avait été prise le jour de la Victoire. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient alors défilé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un journaliste l'avait prise par surprise alors se retournait vers lui en souriant. Ses cheveux et son visage sont sales. Elle a la joue entaillée. Mais elle sourit. Et elle se retourne encore et encore, ce sourire aux lèvres alors qu'autour d'elle, la foule est exaltée. Elle n'avait pas voulu conserver cette photo, à l'époque. Mais il avait insisté. Aujourd'hui, il comprend pourquoi.

Il détourne ses yeux. Il ne l'avait plus jamais vue sourire après ce jour-là. Et c'était de sa faute. Il entend encore sa voix froide dans son esprit. _C'est trop tard. Je pars_. Oui, c'était trop tard. Il avait compris trop tard qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Il avait compris trop tard qu'il ne restait avec Pansy que par dépit. Et Hermione avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Elle l'avait aimé. Et lui, il avait tué ces sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Il oscille entre colère et douleur. Alors il se contente d'oublier et de fermer son cœur. C'était facile, pour lui, de mettre ses sentiments de côtés. Mais à force de trop faire semblant, il avait finit par se perdre.

Il avait finit par _la_ perdre. C'avait été la fois de trop. Le mensonge de trop. Il sait qu'il doit prévenir Pansy. Il sait qu'il doit lui annoncer que, non, il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre eux. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eut de réellement sincère. Et il regrette de s'être rendu compte de cela au moment où Hermione avait fait le choix de partir. _Le choix qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire avec Pansy_.

Il avait été dur, et froid avec Hermione. Tout le temps. Mais blesser était plus facile qu'aimer. Et elle avait fait ses valises. Elle n'avait plus supporté cette relation triangulaire. Elle n'avait plus supporté de le regarder partir pour en rejoindre une autre_. Il a merdé_. Sur toute la ligne. Mais elle avait toujours su, pourtant. _Tu n'es pas la seule. Il y a Pansy, aussi_. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait simplement cligné des yeux plusieurs fois. C'est à cet instant, qu'elle s'est brisée, elle aussi. Elle l'avait regardé, en attendant qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Ca n'en était pas une. Elle avait finit par comprendre. Elle avait accepté en silence.

Mais le silence avait finit par la consumer et elle l'avait quitté. Il a laissé partir la mauvaise personne. Il a laissé partir la seule qui n'ait jamais comptée. Demain, il quittera Pansy. Demain, il essaiera de vivre sans Hermione et de reprendre le cours de son existence. Après tout, cette séparation avait eue lieu il y a longtemps. Il avait juste refusé de le voir. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en mord les doigts.

* * *

_Bon, alors, _**Leila**_, j'espère que cela te plaît et que Drago se sent suffisamment coupable à ton goût. x) J'ai pas envie de me faire taper, moi. ;)_

Mel'.


	3. Les brûlures de l'âme

_Bon... Je sais que _Sur le quai de la gare_ ne devait être qu'un OS._

_Et puis il s'est transformé en Two-Shot à la demande de _**Leila**_._

_Et c'est finalement _**noire2jais **_qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un triangle amoureux._

_Donc, c'est naturellement que j'ai écris une suite depuis le point de vue de Pansy._

_Ainsi, two-shot devient three-shot. x)_

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Les brûlures de l'âme

**_._**

**Passé**

**_._**

**_._**

_Azkaban. Un lieu. Un enfer_. Il fait sombre. Ces quatre murs l'encerclent et la surplombent. Elle se sent comme un oiseau auquel on aurait coupé les ailes. Elle est recroquevillée dans le fond de sa cellule, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux collés par la crasse. Quelques fois elle relève la tête et regarde la lune qui la nargue dans le ciel nuageux. Derrière cette fenêtre étroite, elle voit la liberté. Le vent s'infiltre dans la pièce.

Elle enlace ses genoux et cale sa tête sur ses bras. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière. Elle pense à ce qu'elle était avant. Elle pense à ce que l'on avait fait d'elle. _La solitude est le pire des juges_. La pire des punitions. C'est seulement lorsqu'on se retrouve face à soi-même que l'on mesure toutes l'horreur de nos actes. Et, à cet instant, elle se demande encore pourquoi elle continue de vivre.

_Azkaban. Un lieu. Mon enfer_. Elle a échappé aux Détraqueurs. Elle n'a commis aucun crime. Seulement celui d'avoir été loyale envers les siens. Parfois, un prisonnier lâche un cri. Ca l'effraie. Mais le pire, c'est lorsque le silence retombe. Cet instant juste après le hurlement. Cet instant où elle se rappelle qu'elle est seule. _Deux ans_. Et elle n'était ici que depuis six mois. Elle a le sentiment que cent ans se sont écoulés. Entre ces murs, le temps est cruel. Il se joue des esprits pour mieux les tromper. C'est pour cela que la plupart des prisonniers finissent fous. Ils se perdent dans les méandres de la solitude et du temps.

Et puis elle se souvient pourquoi elle vit encore. Ce pourquoi elle s'est battue. Ca sonne comme une évidence. Elle se lève fébrilement avant de se diriger vers le matelas éventré qui trône sur le sol. Elle se laisse choir sur ce dernier avant de chercher, d'une main, un paquet de lettres rangé sous son oreiller. Elles sont froissées et tâchées. Elle passe caresse le dos d'une enveloppe. Le papier et déchiré. Ses mains sont sales, ses ongles sont cassés et noirs. La première lettre date d'il y a cinq mois. Un mois après qu'elle n'ait été condamnée. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi il avait mis tellement de temps à lui envoyer une lettre.

«**_[…]_**

_Je pense à toi, Pansy. Ce serait un mensonge de te dire que tout ira bien._

**_[…]_**

_Je t'attendrais. Je serais là pour te protéger. Tu as besoin de moi. Je ne te laisserais plus tomber._

**_[…]_**

_On fera face, Pansy. On s'en sortira. On s'en sortira._

**_[…]_**»

Ses yeux fatigués ne s'attardent que sur les mots les plus importants. Aujourd'hui, elle sait qu'ils étaient faux. Elle sait qu'il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle fait semblant de croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une impression. Un vague sentiment noyé dans la brume de sa folie. Mais ses yeux ne la tromperont jamais. Une chose s'est éteinte dans son regard. Il ne la regarde plus de la même manière qu'avant. Ou peut-être n'y avait-il jamais rien eu dans ses yeux.

Elle pose le paquet de lettres sur son ventre lorsque son bras se met à la brûler un peu. Elle frotte sa peau pour oublier la douleur qui naît. Ca revient, parfois, cette sensation de soumission. Cette impression que même après la mort du Seigneur, elle continue de lui appartenir. Elle ne sait plus si c'est elle qui invente la douleur ou si elle est bien réelle. Sur sa peau, la marque la nargue comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne sera jamais libre même au-delà de ces murs. La douleur passe. Mais pas la solitude.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Elle est assise parmi d'autres condamnés. Ses mains sont liées magiquement. Elle est silencieuse et stoïque. Elle ignore le brouhaha qui se fait entendre depuis l'autre côté des portes du tribunal. Les autres accusés –_ses amis_-, ont la tête baissée. Elle sait qu'elle ne reverra jamais certains d'entre eux. Alors elle préfère les ignorer plutôt que de les regarder. Les portes s'ouvrent. Des journalistes entrent et les flashs l'aveuglent. Elle voudrait crier. Elle voudrait qu'on la laisse en paix. Mais elle accuse le coup.

Le juge entre. Les flashs s'arrêtent. Le silence tombe comme un glaive sur sa nuque. Elle se sent poisseuse. Elle a chaud. Elle a froid. Ses mains sont moites. Elle a peur. Elle inspire lentement. Et puis elle le voit, dans la salle. Il est blême. Il semble exténué. Epuisé. Elle se sent soudainement ranimée. Elle avait oublié à quoi l'espoir ressemblait.

Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis si longtemps. Depuis la guerre. Depuis que le monde avait changé. Les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouis en elle se ravivent soudainement. _Elle se souvient_. Elle se souvient qu'ils s'étaient aimés, un jour. Avec force. Avec brutalité et violence. Ils s'étaient aimés comme on aime la douleur et les pleurs. Ses yeux d'argent se posent sur elle. _Il est venu pour elle_. Elle s'était résolue à accepter son sort. Mais elle veut être libre, désormais. Elle veut cette vie qu'on lui avait prise.

« - Les accusés sont au nombre de onze. Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Gregory Goyle, Alecto Carrow et Amycus Carrow . énuméra le juge. L'audience peut commencer. Le cas de chaque accusé sera traité indépendamment des autres. »

C'est ainsi que Théodore fut condamné à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur pour avoir tuer plusieurs moldus et sorciers. Blaise écopa de sept ans de prison pour avoir participé à des actes de torture. Les sœurs Greengrass et Millicent furent relâchées car elles ne portaient pas la marque. Quand se fut son tour, elle se contenta de regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. Elle lui lançait le défi silencieux de la sortir de là. Le verdict tomba. _Deux ans_. Théodore était resté stoïque alors qu'il allait mourir. Et elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête rompant le contact avec les yeux de Drago. Elle aurait voulu mourir, au fond. Azkaban était pire que la mort. Elle aurait été libre, d'une certaine façon. Dans la salle, une chaise racle le sol. Elle le voit qui quitte le tribunal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Tu ne m'aime pas. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais. »

Elle se recroqueville, dos à lui. Elle perçoit à peine le son de sa respiration. Mais elle devine qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il ignore ses mots. Il a toujours fuit la réalité. Il a toujours fuit la fatalité. Le drap glisse le long de son dos et découvre sa peau. Il se lève et ses pieds nus effleurent le sol dans un bruit feutré. Elle voudrait se redresser et le voir s'en aller. Mais elle ne trouve pas la force de le voir partir encore. Alors elle sert le drap plus fort contre elle et tente de chasser le froid qui ne l'a jamais vraiment quittée. Et puis elle ferme les yeux.

Derrière ses paupières, elle revoit sa cellule et il lui semble entendre la mer qui s'abat contre la tour d'Azkaban. Elle a l'impression d'être de nouveau plongée en enfer. Elle tâte doucement la place vide et encore chaude à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas sa présence qu'elle cherche mais juste un peu de chaleur pour oublier. Elle entend la porte qui claque au rez-de-chaussée. Mais lentement, le froid s'empare de nouveau d'elle et fait frissonner sa peau d'albâtre. Elle se lève, nue.

Ses cheveux coulent dans son dos. Ils sont devenus si longs et sa peau est devenue si pâle. Quand est-elle devenue une ombre ? Elle jette un coup d'œil au lit défait. Son cœur se tord. Elle se sent sale. Elle s'empare de sa baguette qui traîne sur la commode. D'un geste du poignet, elle fait le lit. Depuis qu'elle est sortie d'Azkaban, elle s'efforce de donner de l'importance à des choses qui n'en ont pas. Juste pour se souvenir comment cela fait d'être quelqu'un de normal.

Elle enfile une chemise de nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Elle déambule dans le long couloir de cette maison qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle descend l'escalier et arrive dans le salon. _Cette maison n'est pas la sienne_. Lorsqu'elle a quitté Azkaban, il avait presque tout fait pour elle. Tout sauf l'aimer. Il lui avait acheté cette maison avec les vestiges de son héritage. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait cela. Peut-être par pitié ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Elle est partie. A cause de toi. De moi. De nous. Elle s'est tirée. Et j'ai compris que ce qu'il y a entre nous, quoi que cela soit… J'ai compris que cela ne peut plus durer. »

Elle lève la main. Pas pour le gifler. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres craquelées. Ses longs doigts rencontre la peau mal rasée du visage de Drago. Il soupire et sa main retombe. Ca lui fend l'âme. Elle sent ses os qui se liquéfient et qui coulent au sol. Mais elle ne s'écroule pas, ce sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il la regarde, ses yeux d'argent rendus ternes par l'angoisse. Il est froid. Il ne dégage plus rien. Elle se met à rire. Comme une âme en peine. Elle rit à s'en fendre les côtes. Elle rit à s'en faire mal. Et lui, il la regarde sans comprendre que c'est la folie qui la consume. La folie qui rit dans son esprit.

Il décide de partir, la laissant seule dans cette maison sans chaleur. Elle continue de rire. Et puis elle fini par s'écrouler au sol. Elle se laisser glisser alors que son rire se transforme en hoquets douloureux. Elle sait qu'une partie d'elle est restée à Azkaban. Et cette partie d'elle-même la tire vers le bas. On ne sort jamais d'une cellule d'Azkaban. Les murs humides gardent toujours une empreinte de l'âme de ceux qui sont entrés là-bas. _On ne revient jamais d'Azkaban_. Tant et si bien qu'un voile sépare les prisonniers de la liberté. Et cette liberté, elle ne l'obtiendra jamais.

Elle se met à pleurer sur le sol du salon. Elle ne pleure pas son cœur qui saigne mais son âme qui crie pour qu'on panse ses plaies. Et lorsque son regard tombe sur son bras. La marque est là. C'est presque ironique. Cette marque l'a brisée. Mais cette marque est la preuve qu'elle n'a pas rêvé ces années de douleur. Tout ce temps, elle était _vivante_. Elle réalise qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas. Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. La guerre, l'emprisonnement, la solitude… Autant de cicatrices marbrant son cœur et son âme. Et ça lui fait mal. Mais cette douleur la fait vivre. Elle comprend qu'elle avait tort dans cette cellule. La douleur ne passe pas. _Jamais_.

* * *

_Cette dernière partie de _Sur le quai de la gare_ fait naturellement écho au POV d'Hermione. D'un côté, Hermione s'en sort et elle saisi cette chance de tout reconstruire tandis que la dernière image que l'on a de Pansy et une image où elle est en position de faiblesse. Elle encore prisonnière d'Azkaban et son esprit ne se libérera jamais. Enfin, trêve de blabla. Cette partie est belle est bien la dernière. Merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils. _

Mel'.


End file.
